On The Snap Side
by FrEdLiVeSiNmYcLoSeT
Summary: What would happen to Jacob if Edward changed Bella and there was no baby to imprint on? Would he snap? Would he kill? Oneshot


Twilight and all the characters within are solely Stephiene Meyer's, I only claim the crazy made up plot before you. Sorry for the OOCness of this one. I've been feeling like writing something dark for awhile now, and this just wouldn't stay put in my head.

Bella and Edward don't have a child in this version, but Edward does change Bella. Tried of all her nagging I guess and this is what happens to Jacob.

Also keep in mind I was listening to Skrillex's 'I want to Kill Everybody (Bare Noize Remix)' Which is also not mine, no copyright infringemnet intended, just a good song.

Anyways, Jacob's turn to speak.

Silently, I sat watching. She was moving at her own pace, not aware of my presence hidden in the shadows. In my head, my thoughts were trampling over each other. So many ways to go about this, and which would she not expect the most?

I can't recall how many times I've watched her day after day. Always smiling and jovial. Why did she get the happy ending? Run off with her knight in, his literal, shining armour, into their blissful forever.

No one's ever that happy. I know I certainly am not! So here I sit, eyes fixed on the girl haunting every fiber of my now enraged being. Not sure she and that bloodsucker were thinking when they decided on this, violation.

Did they forget about us angry wolves, ready to jump at the chance to descend on them when they broke the long standing treaty?

My best friend is dead, no matter how hard she'd tried to make me see differently. She no longer had a pulse. I couldn't take it any longer. It had to change. End!

I'd played this scene over and over in my head, so many things could happen. Always with the same outcome though, I'd make sure of that. It can't be any other way. It's always been her way, things turning out well or in the positive for her.

When was it my turn? How many times had I been skipped over in this game, or missed a turn? I'm taking my turn. Ready or not, this game has begun.

I sprang from my concealment while her back was turned, element of surprise in my hand. I had closed the distance between us quickly, and she was none the wiser. This is was going to be far to easy.

Ten feet away and she finally knew something was wrong about the scene she was in. As she turned, I leapt into the air. A crash collision course straight toward her. When her back had hit the ground is when her cry finally left her lips.

Music to my ears.

Her arms beat at my chest and her legs kicked at any part of me they could reach, but I felt nothing of it. Shouts of help escaping her mouth wouldn't benefit her in the slightest. I'd been watching her for long enough to know, no one would be around for quite some time.

I laughed to myself, a deep rumble within my chest. She froze. Fear overcoming all her other senses, knowing it was useless to fight. When I laughed again, the rumble turned to a howl as it left my muzzle, and her body trembled. Fight or flight instincts kicking into place.

She scrambled to her stomach and tried to crawl away. I swatted at her side with the back of my paw and watched as she slid a few feet across the dew ridden ground. A scream of agony ripped from her lips as I stopped her, a clawed paw on her stomach. Signaling to her, she was going nowhere, I slowly dug my claws in.

I had to snap out of the trance I had fallen into. This isn't how I wanted it to happen. I wanted it to be quick. As her best friend I could give her that, I didn't want to make her suffer. Her eyes pleaded with me. Silently begging me to let her go. She had done nothing to wrong me.

I bent my head to her face, nudging it one final time before she would truely cease to exist.

With the image of her life leaving her eyes, burned into my retina's, I walked away from her still, lifeless, body. My only thought was to wonder if this was ever going to end?

How was she everywhere I went? Her face was always differnet, with a different color of hair, and completely different eyes. But it was her. Always Bella. Every town I turned to. Would I ever find the end to this game? How many times must I kill my best friend for this to be the final hand?

Is twenty enough, cause I just reached that. Thirty maybe? Will that do it? I wish I knew.

I've run for four days straight now. Hope that's far enough away to never see her face again. Time to stop and sleep, but first a drink from the stream I just passed by.

Ah, shit! She's her too?

Alright all, I know that was dark, but I thought it would be an interesting one to the mix of all the happiness out there. :) Plus most of the time my stories have a dark theme to them anyway.

If you would like to leave a comment feel free. Much appreciated friends. Any and all, criticism is welcome. I'll take any help I can to work on my writing. Or if anyone wants more darkside stories, ;-) let me know.

Love you all. Writing is tough, but we love to do it.


End file.
